


Don't Put My Love Up On No Shelf

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Consent Issues, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: Fic request Fem!steve/Bucky!!</p><p>Zetsubonna replied: "First things first: I’m sorry if this isn’t what you wanted. It’s what came out. I hope you like it anyway. Second: I don’t know why fem!Steve is Natalie Dormer. I don’t have a satisfactory explanation. She’s British, and she’s not even short enough, and Pvt. Lorraine, and IDK. IDK. Whatever. Put in someone else in your own brain if you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Put My Love Up On No Shelf

”So-“

“Bucky, no.”

“Oh, come on,” Bucky groaned, his shoulders going limp. “You’re not serious, baby. You’re not.”

“No, no, no,” Steve said, folding his arms over his chest, glaring at his chest and refolding them. “Don’t even start with that.”

“Baby,” Bucky drawled, knowing when he had an in and taking it, coming close, letting the ripple of a re-calibration run along his arm as he reached for Steve’s waist. “Come on, baby. I’ll be good to you, you know I will.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Steve smacked at his fingers. “Why do you think that’ll work?”

“Because it always works,” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow, ducking past Steve’s defenses and running his hands over his hips. “Holy- mm. You’re beautiful, Stevie. Always did look pretty in a dress.”

“Nat’s dress,” Steve reminded him, slapping his hands. “Nat’s dress, and  _no_ , Bucky. We ain’t. Now stop it. Hands to yourself. Both of ‘em.”

"Baaaaaaby,” Bucky was whining now, and Steve couldn’t take whining, it wasn’t fair, it went- between his legs, it wasn’t fair. “Baby, Stevie, baby,  _please_ , don’t be like that, we don’t know how long you’ve got and-“

"And I don’t want to have to figure out how to get your dick out of a- place that ain’t there anymore if I change in the middle of it! Now quit!” Steve shoved, and Bucky fell back, and there was that pout, that godawful  _pout_  that always made him  _hard_  and- _  
_

“No.”

“I’d let you,” Bucky said, snatching his hand mid-slap and kissing his knuckles. “You know I’d let you. I’d sit on it and  _bounce_  if it was me, baby, I just want you to lay back and enjoy yourself.”

"Oh my  _God_ ,” Steve complained when Bucky sucked his finger all the way to the back of his throat. “Are you  _serious_  right now? Bucky, this is a  _spell_. A magic spell. You hate magic. You hate transformational magic more than regular magic. You don’t even like  _card tricks_ , and your first reaction to me bein’ a dame is-“

"Is to wanna put my face between your thighs and see you blush all the way down to what I’m betting are a pair of nipples even prettier than the usual?” Bucky purred, licking his palm. “ _Yeah_. Yeah, that’s my reaction. Have I mentioned how  _pretty_  you are, baby? Because you’re so pretty, Stevie. You’re the prettiest-“

"Shut your face!” Steve groaned, pushing his hair back and wiping his hand off on his-  _Natasha’s_  dress. “I am not having sex with you. I’m not. I mean ‘no’ this time, Bucky, I don’t mean ‘court me,’ I don’t mean ‘kiss me into it,’ I don’t mean ‘maybe if you beg,’ I mean ‘no.’ Stop. Just stop.”

Bucky lifted both of his hands in surrender, stepping back a full pace, letting Steve gather his thoughts. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m done.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Jesus.”

“I am  _actually_  sorry,” Bucky clarified, tucking his hands into his pockets. “That’s sort of-“

"It’s a thing that we do,” Steve admitted, sighing. “I know, and I usually  _love_  it, I usually think it’s the sexiest thing in the world, but I just feel so-“

"Little?” Bucky suggested, brushing his hair back from his temple, caressing his cheek. “Helpless?”

Steve snorted, giving him a sharp smile. “You’re kidding, right? Not at all. I’ve seen Nat and Peg do a lot more with a lot less. I’m running on four hours’ sleep, I’m hungry, I hate these shoes and I want a shower.”

“I can wash your hair?” Bucky offered. “Hands above the shoulders, even.”

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Bucky by the front of his t-shirt. “I swear, you’re  _fourteen_  in your pants.”

“I’m just saying, if you’d always been like this, we’d have six kids by now.”

“You ever get turned into a woman, I’m going to make you eat that,” Steve muttered, pulling him toward the kitchen. “You’re making me pierogies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a lyric by The Georgia Satellites:
> 
> _My honey, my baby, don't put my love up on no shelf!  
>  She said, "Don't hand me no lines, and keep your hands to yourself."_


End file.
